


Stagnansi

by renelle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chessy af, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shin, kita putus saja.” / Midorima menyanggupi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnansi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapat selama pembuatan fic

“Shin, kita putus saja.”

Hari itu langit biru tak berawan dan sepasang mata hijau di balik lensa kacamata membelalak semakin lebar. Akashi berkata dengan nada kasual, bukan absolut seperti biasanya. Seolah sedang membicarakan hal yang remeh seperti mengomentari cuaca. Tatapannya lurus terarah pada Midorima yang tengah mematung. Ada sedikit senyum ganjil terpoles di bibirnya.

Seharusnya Midorima melontarkan pertanyaan dengan keputusan sepihak Akashi, namun bibirnya terasa kelu dan tanda tanya itu tertelan begitu saja. Rasanya ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan Oha-Asa meramalkan Cancer punya peruntungan yang baik hari ini. Midorima menimbang apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam hubungan mereka selama ini. Bukankah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja?

Tiba-tiba Midorima tersadar dan menemukan jawaban dengan sendirinya. Ia paham apa yang Akashi maksudkan.

Mulut Midorima membuka perlahan.

“Baik.”

.

Akashi dan Midorima telah merajut hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman selama bertahun-tahun, sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA hingga beranjak ke jenjang universitas. Bukannya tidak pernah dilalui dengan kerikil, tapi justru hubungan mereka yang berjalan terlalu muluslah yang menjadi penyebab. Sesekali ada percikan konflik kecil. Namun api itu cepat teredam dengan sendirinya.

Seiring waktu yang berjalan, keduanya disibukan dengan urusan masing-masing. Midorima kuliah kedokteran, sedang Akashi mengambil jalur bisnis sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya. Mereka mulai jarang bertemu sebab memilih universitas yang berbeda. Kejenuhan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan Akashi dan Midorima.

Terkadang Akashi berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tidak lagi mencintai Midorima sebesar dulu. Mungkin cinta itu perlahan terkikis seiring bertambah dewasa. Mungkin mereka bukan lagi remaja dengan perasaan semu. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk berpisah. Dan terkadang bagi Midorima cinta itu mulai terkecap hambar.

Kabar putusnya Midorima dan Akashi menyebar cepat di group chat teman-teman semasa SMP mereka dan menjadi bahan gosip.

[AKASHICCHI DAN MIDORIMACCHI PUTUS! DUNIA KIAMAT!]

[Kise, tidak usah heboh begitu, duh!]

[Ini masalah penting, Aominecchi! Padahal kan selama ini mereka selalu akur.]

[Kira-kira ada masalah apa ya di antara mereka?]

[Entah… Apa Akashicchi tidak pernah cerita sama Kurokocchi?]

[Hmm… tidak pernah.]

[Padaku juga tidak…]

[Yah, memangnya kenapa juga dia harus cerita padamu.]

[Jahat! Akan kublok Aominecchi dari grup.]

[OI!]

[Aku lapar. Ada yang punya snack?]

.

.

Tepuk tangan penonton mengiringi tirai panggung yang menutup. Di belakang panggung, Akashi membereskan biola. Hari ini adalah pertunjukan resital biolanya. Di sela kesibukan studi, Akashi masih tetap menjalankan salah satu hobinya yakni bermain biola. Mendekati resital, ia berlatih lebih intensif dari biasanya yang menyebabkan waktu istirahat berkurang serta pola makan yang tidak teratur. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar-putar. Ia hanya mengunyah sepotong roti sebelum berangkat.

Akashi bergegas ke luar gedung. Saat baru melangkahi ke luar pintu, badan Akashi limbung. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tidak ada sesosok tangan yang menahannya.

Akashi mengangkat kepala “Shin?”

“Wajahmu pucat. Kau pasti letih dan kurang makan. Aku selalu mengingatkanmu agar jangan sampai lupa makan. Kau dulu pernah tumbang karena asam lambungmu naik, ingat? Di seberang jalan ada restoran cina—“

“Kau menonton pertunjukanku?”

Ocehan panjang-lebar Midorima terpotong.

“Cuma kebetulan lewat kok.” Midorima mendorong bingkai kacamatanya hingga pangkal hidung. Langit gelap membantu menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

“Kebetulan sekali ya, kalau begitu,” Akashi terkekeh.

Midorima sekali lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan canggung. “Kau sebaiknya cepat makan. Sup tofunya enak. Aku sudah pernah coba.” cepat-cepat ia alihkan pembicaraan. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada restoran cina yang dimaksud.

Akashi tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan dari Midorima. Sosok yang sempat mewarnai hidupnya dan yang sempat pula hilang untuk sesaat. Kekosongan yang selama ini ia rasakan manakala berpisah dari pemuda berambut hijau itu mulai kembali terisi. Untuk setiap bentuk perhatian yang Midorima berikan untuknya, sekecil apapun itu. Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum.

“Shin, kau yang seperti ini yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu, kautahu.”

Akashi maju beberapa langkah hingga berada begitu dekat dengan Midorima. Kedua tangannya terulur menangkup pipi Midorima, menarik lembut kepalanya hingga dua bibir bertemu dalam satu kecupan singkat. Midorima sedikit terkejut (meski dia tidak menolak).

“Bukannya kita sedang putus? Baru seminggu lho.”

“Tidak masalah kan?”

Bola mata Midorima berputar. “Kau memang suka seenaknya, Sei.”

Akashi tertawa.

“Aku kangen Shin.”

Dilingkarkannya tangan pada pinggang Midorima. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua membuat Akashi dapat menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Midorima. Yang dipeluk meresponi dengan membelai rambut merah manyala Akashi.

“Memangnya siapa coba yang minta putus duluan?”

“Kau juga jangan sembarangan mengiyakan. Kalau waktu itu kau menolak, aku akan berubah pikiran.”

Midorima mendesah. “Baiklah. Aku yang salah.”

Akashi tertawa lagi. “Bercanda.”

Akashi melepas pelukan. Mendongak, menatap langsung ke mata Midorima.

“Shin?”

“Hm?”

“Jadian lagi, yuk.”

.

.

.

_fin_

 


End file.
